


Drink Away Your Sorrows My Dear

by safiqueen (orphan_account)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Writing, Don't Read This, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hermes is a dick, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't like Hades, I'm Bad At Summaries, Persephone is a cinnamon roll, Someone give her a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/safiqueen
Summary: Persephone is so tired of her endless torture.





	Drink Away Your Sorrows My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

She stared vacantly at the hefty goblet which held a liquid unknown to her.

"What is this?" She asked bitterly, drawing out her words in disgust.

The god in front of her chuckled despite the weight he felt among his heart, "Darling, do not be so quick to voice your disgust when you have yet to learn what this goblet holds."

"Answer the question Hermes, I have a kingdom to rule and every moment wasted is another soul for my wretched husband and I to judge," Persephone spat out with unbridled irritation.

He took the goblet from her golden brown hands and quickly his smirk fell.

"You wish to forget this place and the wretched things your father and uncle have done, yes?"

A pause.

"More than anything, you know that." She said, her voice so quiet for fear of her voice cracking from the emotion quickly rising in her.

"Then my dear," he raised the goblet in mock salute, " I offer you the answer to your prayers." His voice wavered, but Persephone did not seem to notice.

She quickly snatched the cup from his grasp. She studied the cup intently, then after a minute's silence she spoke a question that she knew the answer to-- " It is from the river Lethe."

Hermes nods grimly.

"If you drink from this cup then you will forget all your sorrows, all your duties, all of the pain you face in this immortal life, but you will also forget those you love and care for. I am not asking you to do anything, I only offer you an escape. So by all means, drink away all your sorrows my dear and awaken a new woman."

Persephone regards him one final time. Her piercing brown eyes take in his appearance.

Hermes reach out to brush her cinnamon colored hair from her face, fingering a curl before sliding his hand to cup a freckled cheek.

"I will miss you."

"We will meet again darling, that I assure you."

She curtly nods before downing the cup, the milky white liquid vaguely reminding her of the sweet summer days spent with her mother; time in the summer seemed like honey. She relished in the hot summer days, lounging in the sun with several loyal nymphs by her side who wove flowers into her hair. Nights were spent in the garden, the air smelled of honeysuckle and her ears were filled with the sweet sound of frogs singing. 

She longed for those days silently every day in the underworld; it was always so cold, a permanent chill had seeped into her bones and intensified as she wept into her pillow every night.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she swallowed the last drop. Persephone thrust the empty goblet into the hands of the man who stood before her.

"Hermes you bastard." Persephone chuckled dryly.

A handsome grin played on his lips.

"April fools."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
